Once More with Feeling Harry Potter style!
by Bishoujo Lil
Summary: Harry Potter in a musical? You better believe it! COMPLETE
1. It starts!

Once More with Feeling – Harry Potter style!

Ok, crazy idea but I recently watched the episode of Buffy entitled, "Once More with Feeling." This is the one where they all sing, you know, like it's a musical.

Well I had a crazy notion to substitute the characters from Buffy with the characters (well some of them) from Harry Potter.

The thought of Draco Malfoy and Ron singing was just too irresistible, so here it is.

If you don't watch Buffy, you should know that before this episode that I am about to recreate, Buffy died and was brought back to life by her witch friend Willow. So to make things easier for me to write, I'm going to have my surrogate Buffy die also, and be brought back to life. Here is a little summary of the characters from Buffy, and their new Harry Potter alter egos.

Buffy: Harry Potter (HP)

Xander: Draco Malfoy (DM)

Anya: Hermione Granger (HG)

Willow: Fleur Delacour (FD)

Tara: Ron Weasley (RW)

Dawn: Ginny Weasley (GW)

Spike: Cho Chang (CC)

Giles: Sirius Black (SB)

Demon bloke: Voldemort in the guise of Tom Riddle (TR)

Minion1: Minion 1

Minion 2: Minion 2

Minion 3: Minion 3

Because there are songs going on throughout the story, I thought it would be easier to follow if, when the characters are singing, they're initials appear in front of their lines. If 2 people are singing at the same time, then the writing will be in bold for 1 and bold Italics for the second. Anything that appears within these: , are the actions that are happening as the person is singing. Hope that's clear, if not, let's hope that it becomes apparent as the story progresses.

**The disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in Harry Potter; I also do not own Buffy, or any of those characters. They are the property of J.K Rowling and I think Joss Whedon, so do not sue.

Ok, so here's the story before the story, if you get me, i.e. this is the bit where our surrogate Buffy (i.e. Harry) dies and gets brought back to life. Because this is not the important singing part of this story I thought I'd just give you a sort of blanket overview of what's happening with our characters.

Voldemort was close – Harry in pain from his scar – falls into unfortunately close lake – attack of the giant squid – water in lungs – death – brought back to life by Fleur Delacour who, by some phenomenon, is at Hogwarts and by some inexplicable freak of nature, is dating Ron Weasley. (Please do not ask me how or why, it will probably be too difficult and long-winded to explain.) Ron is none to pleased with Fleur at the moment as he thinks she is using too much magic to sort out easy problems. To stop him being mad at her, Fleur has bewitched a small flower to make him forget his anger, which she has placed under his pillow for him to find

After much arguing and fighting and wand-waving and more arguing… Draco and Hermione are engaged. (See above brackets for Fleur/Ron relationship, as the same theory applies.)

Cho is the only one who knows about Harry's true feelings about his rising from the dead, but no one really pays attention to her, as she is a Ravenclaw. (On this note it must be said that no one really likes Draco, but is too afraid that Hermione will hex them into "insensibility" if they tell her how they feel.)

Sirius is out of hiding and around to help Harry after his recent demise.

Ginny is as annoying as ever, and has a frequent habit of getting into irritatingly complicated and dangerous trouble. The sort of trouble that increases Harry's mortality exponentially, as he is the "Boy who Lived" rather than "Slayer" , and the only one who can save the day… just because that's the way life is.

On with the music. In Buffy, Buffy slays vampires and demons and such, in our story Harry shall slay the evil things and whatnot that hang around in the Forbidden Forest. Oh, one more thing. I made Draco Xander and Hermione Anya, but some of their song parts are swapped around… for comedy value. You'll see.

Now… on with the story.

The alarm went off shrilly. Harry picked it up and looked at it for a while. In the next room Fleur was brushing her hair frantically as she wandered towards the bathroom. Ron sighed and made the bed. He picked up the pillow and saw a little flower underneath. Thinking Fleur had left it for him to surprise him, he picked it up and pocketed it. Ginny was banging frantically on the bathroom door, as Fleur emerged and let her go in. Harry was still looking at his alarm clock.

Downstairs at breakfast, Hermione was showing Draco something she'd found in Witch-Bride Weekly. Draco was showing no interest whatsoever. Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs before a friend called her. With a withering look at the injured Draco she swayed off.

Fleur was showing Ron an interesting spell in a book she was reading.

Harry was sat, colouring in a piece of paper so that it was all black.

Sirius appeared from nowhere. He passed Ginny who was reading 'Moste Pontente Potions', and scowled. He pulled the book from her grasp. She gave a small huff and wandered off. Sirius made his way towards Harry who had almost completed his colouring task. He waved his wand in front of Harry's face, Saturday morning training time, so Harry got up and followed Sirius from the hall.

Later on… actually much later on… it was night-time. Harry was wandering through the Forbidden Forest, wand at the ready. Music appeared from nowhere, but Harry continued walking and then…

HP: "Every single night the same arrangement

I go out and fight the fight.

Still I always feel this strange estrangement,

Nothing here is real nothing here is right.

(Smacks werewolf out the way with blast from wand)

I've been making shows of training blows,

Just hoping no one knows

That I've been going through the motions,

Walking through the part,

Nothing seems to penetrate my heart.

(Stabs the returning werewolf with silver knife… and it dies)

I was always brave, and kind, out righteous,

Now I find I'm wavering.

(Sees demon and 2 vampires performing ritual on helpless person… who is tied to a tree)

"Crawling round the ground, you'll find this fight just,

Doesn't mean a thing."

(Hexes vampire round the head)

Vampire 1: "He ain't got that swing

HP: "Thanks for noticing."

Vampires: He does pretty well

With fiends from hell,

But lately we can tell that he's just going through the motions

Demon: … **_Going through the motions,_**

V1 2: **Faking it somehow**.

(Kills off vampire 1 and blasts demon guy with wand)

Demon: He's not even half the guy he… ow! Collapses

HP: "Will I stay this way forever?

Sleep walk through my life's endeavour."

Cuts captive free from tree

Token Blonde: "How can I repay…"

HP: "Whatever,

I don't want to be,

Going through the motions,

Losing all my drive.

I can't even see,

If this is really me,

And I just wanna be…

(Vampire 2 attacks, Harry kills it)

Alive!

The music fades out to nothing as Harry looked meaningfully off into the distance.

Harry made his way down to breakfast the next morning. Everyone was sat at the Gryffindor table, even Malfoy and Sirius, enjoying their breakfast.

"Respect the cereal, and tame the toast!" Draco yelled whilst brandishing the aforementioned breakfast goods.

"That's still funny Draco," Hermione said without enthusiasm as she concentrated on her breakfast. Draco dropped the food.

"Did Ginny get off to arithmancy Ok?" Ron asked his best friend as he sat down.

"What?" Harry said distractedly, "Oh, yeah, I think so…" Ron looked at him puzzled.

"So… there's no research going on today, no new death-eaters or whatnot?" Harry asked brokenly. Hermione shook her head Sirius repeated the gesture.

"Good," Harry said as he looked at them all, "So, did anybody… I mean last night, did anybody… burst into song?" Harry asked as he surveyed them. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Hermione dropped her spoon.

"Merciful Slytherin," Draco muttered.

"We thought it was just us!" Fleur declared as she grabbed Ron's hand.

"That would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see…" Sirius began, but everyone was talking over each other.

"We were just talking and then everything rhymed it was like…" Ron said.

"Like you were in a musical," Harry finished, Ron nodded.

"We were arguing and then everything rhymed," Hermione was saying.

"… And the synchronised dancing from the house elves," Sirius continued.

"…And the huge dancing montage…" Hermione continued.

Everyone fell quiet.

"It was very disturbing," Draco mumbled.

"What did you sing about?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry looked uncomfortable.

"I don't remember," he said quickly, "but it seemed perfectly normal."

"But disturbing," Draco piped up, "and not the natural order of things and do you think it'll happen again?"

"Well we should investigate,"Sirius said.

"With zee books," Fleur exclaimed.

"Do we have any books on this?" Ron asked.

"Well we need to break it down," Draco said, flailing his arms a bit, "look at the facts before it happens again, 'cause I for one…"

SB: "I've got a theory, that it's a demon,

A dancing demon, nyeh, something isn't right there."

FD: "I've got a theory, some kid is dreaming,

And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare."

(Ron does an imitation of Jazz hands)

DM: "I've got a theory we should work this out,"

ALL (no HP): "It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?"

HG: It could be purebloods, some evil purebloods.

(Sees Ron and Draco's faces)

Which is ridiculous,

'Cos purebloods, theyarestandupguysareancinetgoodandlovlierthepurebloodpowerandI'llbeoverhere."

DM: "I've got a theory, it could be bunnies."

(Everyone looks at him in disbelief for a while)

RW: "I've got a theory…"

DM: "They're not just cute like everybody supposes,

They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses.

And what's with all the carrots,

What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?

Bunnies, bunnies it must be BUNNIES!"

(Everyone looks at him shocked and incredulous)

DM: "… Or maybe muggles…" (Hermione glares)

FD: I've got a theory we should work this fast,"

(Sits down and opens book)

FD SB: "Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed."

(Sirius gets up and turns around)

HP: "I've got a theory, what does it matter?"

(Sirius turns to look at Harry)

"What can't we face if we're together?

What's in this place that we can't weather?

Lord Voldemort,

(Everyone winces)

We've all been there,

The same old tricks, why should we care?"

ALL (no SB): "What can't we do if we get in it?

Herm'll work it through within a minute,

(Hermione looks amused but annoyed)

ALL: We have to try, we'll pay the price,

It's do or die…"

HP: "I've nearly died twice."

(Sirius laughs)

ALL (no SB): **"What can't we face if we're together?"**

SB: "**_… What can't we face…?"_**

ALL: **"What's in this place that we can't weather?**

SB: **_"If we're together…"_**

ALL: "There's nothing we can't face…"

DM: "Except for bunnies."

"You see, now that was disturbing," Draco said as he sat down heavily.

"I thought it was wonderful," Fleur said as she flicked through a book.

"So, what is it?" Harry questioned, "What's causing it?"

"I thought it didn't matter?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow. Harry smiled.

"Well I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish, yet affordable, quidditch gear, but something unnatural is going on," Harry said, "and that doesn't uaually lead to hugs and puppies." Sirius smiled.

"Well is it just us?" Hermione asked, "I mean is it only happening to us, because that would probably mean a curse," she ventured. Harry wandered to the entrance of the hall and looked out.

"I got new mail today!" A boy was singing

"We got new mail today!" A large group sang behind him as they did synchronised dance with the mail.

"It's not just us," Harry said as he wandered back to the table.


	2. A leather book

Once More with Feeling – Harry Potter style!

Ok, part number 2, yes indeed!

More singing and synchronised dance sequences!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter; they are the property of JK Rowling's brilliant mind. I do not own the storyline from Buffy either, that is someone else's (Is it Joss Whedon?).

Last time:

"Well is it just us?" Hermione asked, "I mean is it only happening to us, because that would probably mean a curse," she ventured. Harry wandered to the entrance of the hall and looked out.

"I got new mail today!" A boy was singing

"We got new mail today!" A large group sang behind him as they did synchronised dance with the mail.

"It's not just us," Harry said as he wandered back to the table.

On with the story:

"You'll never guess what happened at arithmancy," Ginny said excitedly as she ran in.

"Everyone was dancing and singing," Ron said off-handedly, not looking up.

Ginny looked disappointed and a little pissed.

"I gave birth to a boggart," she said, irritated.

Hermione looked round at her with interest, "Did it sing?"

Ginny gave her an exasperated look, "So, you guys too?" she added.

"What did you sing about?" Sirius asked as he looked at her.

"Vectors," she said simply as she sat down. Ron and Fleur were engaged with each other, whispering amongst themselves as the others talked.

"That's right!" Fleur suddenly exclaimed, "The volume, the text."

"What?" Draco asked bewildered as everyone looked at the couple.

"The volume-y text," Ron said unsteadily. Everyone continued to stare.

"The mmpph-de-report," Ron mumbled.

"The what now?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's just a few volumes, you know, back in the common room," Fleur elaborated.

"Yeah, we could just…" Ron said as he made motions with his hands towards the exits. Draco and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Well, Draco has the rest of us investigating bunnies at the moment, so maybe you should," Sirius said as he passed a weary hand over his face.

"Well we'll just go then," Ron said as he and Fleur stood up.

"Oui, this could blow the whole thing wide open," Fleur said breathily as she dragged Ron off out of the main hall.

"Do we have any books at all in the common room?" Ron asked as they made their way outside.

"Well who wants to be cooped up with books today?" Fleur asked as she twirled in the sun, "The sun is shining, the birds are singing." Two Ravenclaw boys walked past and gave Fleur a very appraising look.

"Those guys are checking you out," Ron said gloomily. Fleur looked at the boys.

"Actually, I think they were checking you out."

Ron made a funny face, "What are they looking at?"

"The hotness of you," Fleur said teasingly.

"More likely the hotness of you," Ron countered sulkily. Fleur laughed.

"Do I have to fight to keep you?" Ron asked sincerely, "Because I'm not large with the butch." Fleur looked at Ron's tall gangly frame and chuckled.

"I really think they were looking at you," Fleur said again.

"Well what were they looking at me for? I'm not used to people looking at me."

"And you can't imagine what they see in you?" Fleur asked quietly.

"I know exactly what they see in me," Ron said smiling at her, "You."

RW: "I lived my life in shadows, never the sun on my face.

It didn't seem so sad though; I figured that was my place.

(Ron walks from shade into patch of sunlight)

Now I'm bathed in light, something just isn't right.

I'm under your spell,

How else could it be, anyone would notice me?

It's magic I can tell,

How you set me free, brought me out so easily."

FD: "I saw a world enchanted, spirits and charms in the air,

(She and Ron are walking along a path letting coloured sparks out from their wands)

I always took for granted, that I was the only one there,

But your power shone, brighter than any I've known."

(Fleur starts to dance)

RW: "I'm under your spell,

Nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you.

You worked your charms so well,

Finally I knew, everything I'd known was true, you made me believe!"

(A musical pause as Ron and Fleur spin around with each other)

(They spin until the scene changes from outside to one of the dormitories)

FD: "The moon to the tide, I can feel you inside.

She looks at Ron suggestively as she lies down on a bed

I'm under your spell,

Surging like the sea, holding you so helplessly.

(Ron leans over her, then disappears down, out of sight)

I break with every swell,

Lost in ecstasy, spread beneath my Weasley tree,

You make me complete!

She levitates off the bed

You make me complete, you make me complete, you make me…"

"I bet they're not even working," Draco said sulkily.

"Who now?" Harry said uninterestedly.

"Ron and Fleur," Draco said, "Did you see the way they were with each other? The 'get-a-roomyness' of them," Draco scowled whilst making finger quote marks, "I bet they're…" Draco looked up and saw Ginny sitting not too far away, "singing…" he said quickly, "They're probably singing right now."

"I'm sure Ron and Fleur are making every…" Sirius began.

"Oh yeah," Draco said meaningfully.

"Malfoy," Harry said warningly. During this time, Ginny had spotted a black leather book she pocketed it before saying, "Harry, it's ok, I do know about this stuff."

The three looked at her warily.

"Besides, it's all kind of romantic," she added.

"No it's not," Harry and Draco said firmly, at the same time.

"Oh come on, singing and dancing around, what's going to be wrong with that?" Ginny asked with a big smile.

In a dungeon a boy was tap dancing helplessly. He couldn't stop himself, he kept going faster and faster until he started to smoke.

"I didn't even know I could tap-dance," he wailed. Suddenly he burst into flames and fell down dead. A shadow detached itself from the wall.

"Now that's entertainment."

The next morning Draco and Hermione were in bed together. They were in the Slytherin dormitories because everyone was too afraid of Malfoy to question a Gryffindor's presence in their territory.

"Morning," Draco yawned. Hermione smiled.

"Do you want waffles?" He asked as he watched her stretch in her revealing nightdress.

"Will you still make me waffles when we're married?" Hermione asked.

"Well I wasn't going to actually make them, I was going to get someone else to do it."

Hermione mock glared, but smiled.

"Well, will you still have someone make me waffles when we're married?" she asked, rephrasing the question.

"No," Malfoy said simply, "I'll only have them made for me," Hermione looked shocked, "but by the law, you will own half of them," he smiled at her and then kissed her.

"So, waffles? Or omelettes, we could have omelettes…" Malfoy started to blabber on to himself as Hermione swung her legs around to the side of the bed and slipped on some slippers.

HG: "This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn't he fine.

My claim to fame was as being quite brainy, thinking was mine.

But I'm out of the biz, the name I made I'll taint with his,

They only trouble is… I'll never tell."

DM: (He swings out of the bed also and sits next to Hermione)

"She is the one, she's such wonderful fun, such passion and grace.

(He looks at her with what can only be described as lusty and suggestive eyes)

Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight… (looks around quickly, and nervously) embrace, tight embrace.

(He hugs Hermione as he realises what he was about to say)

I'll never let her go, the love we've known can only grow,

There's just one thing that, no… I'll never tell."

BOTH: "'Cause there's nothing to tell."

(They wander out the bedroom, Malfoy in front)

HG: "He snores,"

DM: "She wheezes,"

HG: "Say homework and he freezes,"

DM: "She does this extra homework that I just despise."

HG: "I talk, he breezes,"

DM: "She doesn't know what pleases,"

HG: "His penis got diseases from a werewolf tribe."

BOTH: "The vibe gets kind of scary,"

DM: "Like she thinks that I'm a a fairy,"

HG: "Like it's all just temporary,"

DM: "Like her toes are kind of hairy,"

BOTH: "But it's all very well,

'Cause God knows I'll never tell."

HG: "When things get rough he,

Just hides behind his heavies,

(Points at Crabbe and Goyle who are lurking in the near background, Malfoy scowls)

Now look he's getting huffy, cause he knows that I know."

DM: "She clings, she's needy,

She's also really greedy, she…"

(Hermione cuts into shot)

HG: "His eyes are beady!"

(She sidles out of shot)

DM: "This is my verse, hello? She…"

(Music cuts in and Hermione starts dancing)

HG: Look at me, I'm dancing!"

(Malfoy joins in with the synchronised dance; they dance around a table and come back to the start)

BOTH: "You know…"

DM: "You're quite the charmer,"

HG: "I'm like a pureblood," (he snorts)

DM: "You're the cutest of the losers (she snorts) with your lips as red as rubies,

And your firm yet supple (is staring at her chest) … tight embrace."

(They do some more synchronised dance, but this time it's like ballroom dancing. They dance and then sit down at opposite ends of the table)

HG: "He's swell,"

DM: "She's sweller,"

HG: He'll always be my fella,"

DM: "That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified."

HG: "I've read this tale, there's wedding and betrayal,

And though that come the day I'll want to run and hide,"

BOTH: "I lied, I said it's easy, (they crawl up onto table and towards each other)

I tried, but there's these fears I can't quell."

DM: "Is she looking for a pot of gold?"

HG: "Will he look good when he's gotten old?" (is looking at Draco sceptically)

DM: "Will our lives become too stressful if I'm evilly successful?" (they get off the table)

HG: "When he gets so old and wrinkly that he looks like something crinkly,"

DM: "Am I crazy?"

HG: "Am I stupid?"

DM: "Am I marrying a mud-blood?" (she pokes him hard in the chest)

BOTH: "We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell,

So thank God I'll never tell.

I swear that I'll never tell."

DM: "My lips are sealed."

HG: "I take the 5th."

DM: "Nothing to see, move it along."

BOTH: "I'll never… tell!"

(They both fall backwards onto a couch they've been edging towards, laughing)

Hermione and Draco were flanking Sirius as they walked down a corridor. They were both speaking at the same time.

"It's a nightmare, it's a plague," Draco started.

"It's like someone was watching us," Hermione stated.

"It's like a nightmare about a plague."

"It's like there were only three walls to the room and no fourth wall…"

"It's like I was saying all this stuff, and I couldn't stop, and it was mean and …"

"My toes are not hairy!" Hermione shouted just as Draco yelled, "My eyes are not beady!"

Sirius looked helplessly back and forth between the two as they emerged outside.

"Sirius you've got to help," Draco said desperately.

"Well, obviously emotions ar running high..." he attempted to placate.

"I mean clearly our song," Hermione said, indicating herself and Draco, "was retro-pastiche, it's never going to be a break away pop hit." Draco gave her a funny look.

"Well, I did find out that someone died in the castle, it seemed like they were burned…" Sirius began to explain as they wandered past a girl who was desperately singing to a prefect.

GIRL: "... oh won't you put that pad away?

I'm asking you please no,

It isn't right it isn't fair.

There was no shrubbery anywhere,

I think that fire wasn't there,

Why can't you let it go?

I think I've paid more than my share…"

I'm just a third year, don't you care?

Hey… I'm not wearing underwear…"

The girl's singing faded out as they travelled past.

"That's sick," Hermione gabbled, "someone's been setting fire to people?"

"I don't know," Draco muttered, "One more verse of our little ditty, and I would have been reaching for a gas can." This earned him a sharp slap.

"From what I can tell this person burnt up from the inside," Sirius explained as they walked past three Hufflepuffs dancing in synchronicity., "I quickly examined the body whilst teachers were taking witness arias…"

"But we think these things are related. The singing and dancing and burning and dying," Draco asked as he nursed his injured arm.

"Well we can't be sure of anything," Sirius said, "Harry's checking out some leads…" Sirius looked concerned, "well, in theory he is, it's just…"

"He's easing back into it," Hermione said gently, "he was pulled from some untold Hell dimension, hence all the weirdness."

"I'm helping him as much as I can, it's just…" Sirius trailed off and looked into the distance. Draco awkwardly patted his shoulder. Sirius gave him an odd look.

Harry knocked on the door to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room. There was a groaning sound as the door was pushed open. Cho stuck her head out and looked around.

"Sun sets and he appears," she said as she disappeared back into the room, leaving the door open for Harry to climb in. Harry looked around; there was no one else there.

"There's no one else here," Harry said, voicing his thoughts.

"Thought you'd be coming so I got rid of everyone," she said with a smile, "So, come to serenade me?"

Harry gave a wry smile, "So you know what's going on?"

"Well I've seen some pretty bizarre things the past few days. Millicent Bulstrode making like Celine Dion, that one will stay with you," Cho said animatedly, "Drink?" she asked, brandishing a bottle.

"A world of no," Harry said as he shook his head and sat down.

"Any idea what's causing it?" he asked.

"Oh," Cho said, disappointment flooding her voice as her face fell, "you've only come to pump me for information."

"What else would I want to pump you for?" Harry asked. A look of shock and disbelief came over his face, "I really just said that, didn't I?"

Cho scowled, "Well I won't bore you with the small talk," she said as she went to the door and opened it, "don't know a thing."

"What's up?" Harry questioned, "You're all bad and moody."

"It's nothing," she exclaimed. Harry continued to look at her.

"It's nothing." Harry stared on.

"What?"

CC: "I died,"

("Really?" Harry asked. "No, twit, emotionally," Cho replied cuttingly. "Oh.")

"So many years ago,

But you can make me feel, like it isn't so,

And why you come to be with me I think I finally know, mmm.

You're scared, ashamed of what you feel,

And you can't tell the ones you love; you know they couldn't deal,

But whisper in a Raven's ear, doesn't make it real.

That's great, but I don't want to play,

'Cause being with you touches me, more than I can say, (Harry averts his eyes)

And since I'm only dead to you, I'm saying stay away,

(Lies down on couch and crosses her arms over her chest)

And let me rest in peace.

(Gets up and walks towards Harry)

Let me rest in peace,

Let me get some sleep,

(Picks up drink bottle and chucks it at a wall)

Let me take my love and bury it,

In a hole 6-foot deep.

I can lay by body down but I can't,

Find my sweet release,

So let me rest in peace.

(Harry makes to leave, but Cho glides to the door and blocks him)

You know, you got a willing slave, (falls to knees)

And you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave,

Until you do, I'm telling you, stop visiting my grave,

(Brandishes arms around at the common room)

And let me rest in peace.

(Music slows, and they're now walking down a corridor)

I know, I should go,

But I follow you, like a girl possessed,

There's a traitor here, beneath my breast,

And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed.

If my heart could beat it would break my chest,

But I can see, you're unimpressed, so leave me be…

And let me rest in peace,

(Starts throwing chairs around that are conveniently in the hall)

Let me get some sleep,

Let me take my love and bury it,

A whole 6-foot deep,

I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release!

(Harry grabs a chair from her; they lose their balance and fall)

Let me rest in peace,

(Harry lands on top of Cho)

Why won't you let me rest in peace?"

(Harry was staring at Cho as he lay on top of her. He got up quickly and ran from the scene.)

"So," Cho said calling after him, "you're not staying then?"

End part 2. Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!

Oh and thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all!

Thank you for your lovely comments:

Shattered Destiny,

Crossbow,

LoonyLoopyLisa,

RaistlinofMetallica,

IncendioVenifica,

Jesska,

: - I take your points, though I did point out that the story was not mine, but thanks anyways.

Willow Harris,

Sharie,

Cat,

Wink at J00,

Katie Bell – yes I am panning to write more! See?

WiccaRowan,

Secret agent – thanks for the lyrics, that actually makes more sense

MiSt,

Evil Willow

Luisa

Isabella Jynx – I just adjusted the lyrics!

Kandice

Her Higness Hermione

GhostOfTheRobot.

Thanks to all of you, you are the best… ever!


	3. The chamber

Part three!

I like writing this, it's fun! More singing and dancing and such, yay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter; they are the property of JK Rowling's brilliant mind. I do not own the storyline from Buffy either, that is someone else's (Is it Joss Whedon?).

Last time:

Harry was staring at Cho as he lay on top of her. He got up quickly and ran from the scene.

"So," Cho said calling after him, "you're not staying then?"

On with the story:

Ginny was in her room. She looked at the black book in her hand and placed it into a drawer. No sooner had she done this, a knock sounded on her dormitory door.

"Come in," she said, as she made sure that the drawer was firmly closed. Ron opened the door and stood in the frame.

"Hey," he said with a smile. Ginny smiled back.

"They've got a new lead on the whole singing extravaganza evil," Ron said as he leant against the doorframe, "Some sort of Lord of the dance." Ginny looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"But not the scary one, with the legs," Ron elaborated. Ginny laughed.

"Anyway, I'm sure Fleur will work it out, she's a clever type," Ron said smiling as he stroked the little flower he had found under his pillow.

"I'm glad you guys made up, it gives me stomach ache when you guys fight," Ginny said as she rearranged some stuff on her bedside table.

"Ginny," Ron said puzzled, standing up straight, "Fleur and I never…"

"It's alright," Ginny said, raising a silencing hand, "It's just that you guys are so great together…"

Ron pulled the flower out from his pocket and stared at intently.

"…And I just hate it when you fight, though," she said a little hurriedly, "this is the first fight I've seen you guys have."

Ron was still staring at the flower in the palm of his hand.

"Listen… Ginny, I have to go out for a while, do you think you'll be ok?" Ron asked hurriedly.

"Yes, the fifteen year old can spend a small while alone, in her locked dorm," Ginny said sarcastically. Ron smiled uneasily as he hurried from the room, locking the door behind him. Ginny sighed. She turned back to her table and opened the drawer, taking out the book again. She sat down and opened it. It was blank inside. Ginny got out a quill and some ink and started writing the words she began to sing:

GW: "Does anybody even notice?

Does anybody even care?"

She turned around in her seat and was faced with three figures in long hooded cloaks. She let out a scream just before they swooped in and grabbed her.

Ginny woke up on a cold stone floor. She sat up. Then before she realised what she was doing, she was dancing around. She almost danced into one of the hooded figures, so she turned away, but there was a second, and a third. They closed in and danced around her. One of them picked her up and span her around and around until he suddenly let her go, and she slid across the floor towards some steps. She looked up and saw a pair of shoes. The shoes began to tap dance down the stairs. Ginny looked up and saw the face of a seventeen-year-old boy. A seventeen-year-old boy that she recognised. She inhaled sharply. The boy grinned.

TR: Why'd you run away?

Don't you like my style?

Why don't you come and play?

I guarantee a great big smile.

I come from the imagination,

And I'm here strictly by your invocation.

(Points at the diary in Ginny's hand, she hastily pockets it)

So what'd you say?

Why don't we dance a while?

I'm the heart of swing,

I'm the twist and shout.

When you gotta sing,

When you gotta let it out.

You call me and I come a-runnin',

I turn the music on, I bring the fun in.

Now we're partying – that's what it's all about.

'Cause I know what you feel, girl.

I know, just what you feel, girl."

(Spins Ginny away from him)

GW (not singing): "So you're like a good person now? Bringing the fun in?"

(He laughs and sits down in a chair)

TR: "All these melodies,

They go on too long.

Then that energy

Starts to come on way too strong.

(three minions start to interpretive Jazz dance the words)

All those hearts lay open – that must sting,

Plus some customers just start combusting.

(Gets up and opens a door that appears from nowhere, and a burnt body falls out)

That's the penalty, when life is but a song.

You brought me down and doomed this place,

So when we blow this scene,

Back we will go to my kingdom below,

And you will be my queen.

(Ginny is no longer wearing her school uniform; she's now wearing a green dress and she is holding the diary in her hand again)

'Cause I know what you feel, girl."

GW: "No you see,

You and me,

Wouldn't be very regal."

TR: "And I make it real, girl."

GW: "What I mean,

I'm fifteen,

So this "queen" things illegal." (does quote finger things)

TR: "I can bring whole cities to ruin,

And still have time to get a soft shoe in."

GW: "Yeah, that's great,

But I'm late,

And I'd hate to delay them."

TR: "Something's cooking – I'm at the oven,

I started Slytherin's very first coven."

(Starts to dance)

GW: "They'll get pissed,

If I'm missed,

My brother's best friend is Potter."

He stopped dancing abruptly, "The Boy Who Lived?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said unsteadily.

He smiled and turned to one of his minions, "Find him," he hissed, "tell him… tell him everything," he said as the minion nodded, "just get him here." The minion left.

"I want to see The Boy Who Lived burn," he declared with an evil grin. Ginny looked shocked and upset.

TR: "Now we're partying,

That's what it's all about.

Harry blasted the piece of wood Sirius held in half. Sirius looked at the broken pieces.

"Good," he said before throwing them to one side.

"I feel like I should bow, or have honour or something," Harry said as he stretched his neck muscles.

Sirius smiled, "It may seem stupid, but we have to work on your accuracy and precision. We want you to be prepared if we ever work out what this thing is," Sirius said, disheartened.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Harry said, "I'm just worried that this session is going to turn into some training montage from the eighties."

"Well, if we hear any inspirational power chords, we'll just lie down until they go away," Sirius said with a wry smile.

"I don't think we really need to work on your power," Sirius said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty spry for a corpse," Harry said, turning away from Sirius. Sirius gave the back of Harry's head a concerned yet shocked look.

"Have you and Ron talked to Ginny about the whole chamber incident?" Sirius asked, fully aware that it was a few years ago.

"I thought you and Ron took care of that?" Harry said, giving his godfather a puzzled look.

"Right…" Sirius said quietly.

"Alright," Harry said, "I'm ready."

SB: "You're not ready for the world outside,

You keep pretending, but you just can't hide.

I know I said that I'd be standing by your side,

But I…

Your path's unbeaten, and it's all uphill,

(Throws a hex at Harry, who deflects it)

And you can meet it, but you never will,

And I'm the reason that you're standing still,

But I…

(Throws another hex, which Harry deflects, and then begins doing wand duelling positions)

I wish I could say the right words

To lead you through this land.

Wish I could play the father

And take you by the hand.

(Reaches out towards Harry)

Wish I could stay,

But now I understand,

I'm standing in the way.

The cries around you, you don't hear at all,

'Cause you know I'm there to take that call,

(See Ron running into library, which is next to the room Harry and Sirius are in)

So you just lie there,

When you should be standing tall,

But I…

I wish I could lay your arms down,

And let you rest at last.

Wish I could slay your demons,

But now that time has passed.

Wish I could stay,

Your stalwart standing fast,

But I'm standing in the way,

I'm just standing in the way."

(Harry walks in front of him)

"Did you just say something?" Harry asked.

Ron grabbed a book on magical herbs and fungi. He held the small flower next to various pictures until he found one that matched. He looked at the description.

"Lethe's bramble – used for forgetting." (AN: I know it says more in the episode)

Ron breathed in sharply.

RW: "I'm under your spell,

God, how could this be?

Playing with my memory.

You put me through this hell.

Fleur, can you not see,

There'll be nothing left of me

You made me **believe."**

(Sirius has wandered into the library, after Harry, Fleur is already there)

SB: "…**_Believe me I don't want to go."_**

BOTH: "And it'll grieve me cause I love you so,

But we both know."

SB: **_"Wish I could say…"_**

RW: **"Wish I could trust…"**

SB: "**_The right words to…"_**

RW: **"That it was just this…"**

SB: **_"…Lead you through this…"_**

RW: **"…Once but I must do…"**

SB: **_"…Land."_**

RW: **"…What I must."**

SB: **_"Wish I could play…"_**

RW: **"I can't adjust…"**

SB: **_"…The father, and take you…"_**

RW: **"…To this disgust…"**

SB: **_"…By the hand."_**

RW: **"…We're done and I just …"**

BOTH: "Wish I could stay,

Wish I could stay,

Wish I could stay,

(Sirius is looking at Harry and Ron is looking at Fleur. Fleur and Harry are engaged in conversation)

Wish I could …

Stay."

Cho came barrelling in at the moment. She had a cloaked figure by the scruff of his neck.

"Look-y what I found," Cho said as she shook the figure.

Harry and Fleur came closer, and Draco and Hermione chose this moment to appear from behind a bookshelf, looking very flustered. Draco's usually neat hair was a mess, and they were both red in the face. Everyone looked at them with raised eyebrows.

Sirius and Ron walked over, "Is this the guy? The dancing guy?" Ron asked.

"Ron," said Fleur happily, but he avoided her gaze. She looked worriedly at him.

"He works for him," Cho explained, "He has a nice story for Potter don't you?" She pushed the guy forward.

"Go on then," she urged, "sing." The guy moved forward and looked like he was going to burst into song. They were all a little disappointed when he merely reeled of the message.

"My master has Potter's best friend's sister hostage in the chamber of secrets, because she summoned him and at midnight he is going to return to the underworld with her as his queen," the minion rolled off. Everyone raised their eyebrows again.

"What does he want?" Sirius asked.

"Him," the minion said, pointing at Harry.

"Huge surprise," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Well if that's all you've got to say…" Cho said as she grabbed him, but the minion pushed her away and ran off.

"He was strong," Cho commented, rubbing her shoulder.

"So, Ginny's in trouble," Harry said tiredly.

"Must be Tuesday," Rom commented gloomily, "I only left her for a minute," he added.

"It's not your fault," Harry said, turning to him, "So, what's the plan?"

"Forget the plan," Hermione said sharply, "it's time for action." Everyone looked at her with strange expressions.

"What have you done to her?" Ron whispered to Draco, suspiciously. Draco merely grinned.

"No," Sirius said quickly. Now everyone's attention was on him.

"Ginny may have had the wrong idea in summoning this man," Draco pointed out, "I mean, I've seen some of these underworld child bride deals, and they never end well," he thought about it, "Maybe once."

"A petite confusion spell could…" Fleur began to suggest.

"No!" Ron said forcefully, Fleur looked hurt, "I mean, I don't think it'll help," Ron elaborated miserably.

"We're not going anywhere," Sirius reinforced.

"We're not just going to stay here? Fleur asked incredulously.

"Yes we are," Sirius said, looking at Harry, "Harry's going alone."

Cho made a sound of disgust.

"Don't be a stupid git," Malfoy said scornfully, "we can't just…"

"If I want your opinion Malfoy I'll," Sirius said sharply. He thought for a while, "I'll never want your opinion," he finished bluntly. Hermione scowled at Sirius, and Draco shrugged.

"Forget them Harry," Cho said fiercely, "I've got your back."

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?" Harry whispered.

"Ooo, did Chang sing a little song?" Draco mocked.

"Would you say it was a breakaway pop hit or more of a book number?" Hermione asked. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Let it go," Draco said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Fine," Cho hissed in Harry's face, "I hope you dance till you burn. You and the little bit," she finished, and she stalked out of the library. Ron was looking a little bit angry.

Harry was looking at Sirius, "You're really not coming," Harry stated. Sirius looked miserable, and sorry.

"It's up to you now," Sirius stated lowly.

"What do you expect me to do?" Harry said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Your best," Sirius said simply. Harry continued to stare

Harry was walking through the mainly deserted corridors. Someone had conjured a small fire and there were 6 people dancing nearby. Harry put his hand over the flames for a small while, then withdrew it.

HP: "I touch the fire and it freezes me,

I look into it and it's black.

Why can't I feel?

My skin should crack and peel. (looks at hand)

I want the fire back.

(See a smoky image of Ginny with Tom Riddle)

Now through the smoke she calls to me,

To make my way across the flame.

To save the day,

Or maybe melt away.

I guess it's all the same.

(Turns and begins walking towards the chamber)

So I will walk through the fire,

'Cause where else can I turn?

I will walk through the fire and let it…"

CC: (She is sat in a dark classroom)

"The torch I bear is scorching me,

And Harry's laughing I've no doubt.

I hope he fries,

I'm free if that git dies."

I better help him out."

(Gets up and leaves for chamber)

TR: "Cause she is drawn to the fire,

**Some people…never learn."**

CC: **_"… He will never learn."_**

Both: "And she will walk through the fire and let it…"

SB: "Will this do a thing to change him?

Is Gin in danger 'cause of my whim?

Is my godson too far gone to care?"

DM: "What if Harry can't defeat it?"

HG: "Beady eyes is right, we're needed, (Draco glares at her)

Or we could just sit around and glare."

(They all stand up and leave to help Harry)

ALL (in library): "We'll see it through,

That's what we're always here to do,"

So we will walk through the fire…" (they leave)

HP: "So one by one they turn from me.

I guess my friends can't face the cold."

RW: "What can't we face?"

HP: "But why I froze,

Not one among them knows,"

RW: "**When we're together…"**

HP: _"… And never can be told."_

HG: **"He came from the grave much graver."**

TR: **_"So one by one, they come to me."_**

CC: **"First I'll kill him then I'll save him."**

TR: **_"The distant redness as their guide."_**

RW: **"Everything is turning out so dark."**

HP: _"Going through the motions."_

TR: **_"But what they'll find,"_**

CC: **"No, I'll save him, then I'll kill him."**

TR: **_"Ain't what they have in mind."_**

FD: **"This line's here purely to fill in."**

TR: **_"It's what they have inside."_**

SB: **"What's it going to take to strike a spark?"**

HP_: "These endless days_

_Are finally ending in a blaze."_

TR: **_"He will come to me."_**

ALL (no TR): "And we are caught in the fire,

The point of no return.

So we will walk through the fire,

(See image of everyone except Cho and Harry making their way towards the bathroom where the chamber is concealed)

And let it burn,

Let it burn,

CC: (Is trying to find a second way of getting in to the chamber)

Let it burn,

Let it burn!"

(Harry runs into the underground chamber… dramatically)

"Show time."

The end of the third part is nigh! Actually, it kind of just happened…

Thanks again to all my reviewers, all those who reviewed 1st time thanks, and to those who reviewed again:

goldsun – thanks for all of your reviews, all 4 of them, though they were the same, thanks!

GhostOfTheRobot – I love simple plan! Thanks for reviewing again!

Emily the Evil – I'm glad someone has my thought patterns… I always thought I was alone!

Evil Willow – Thanks for reviewing again!

Maroca Weasley – I am writing more, yay!

Katie Bell – Thanks for reviewing again, with the happy dance, lol, I love the happy dance.

Vld – Thanks for that! It was funny!

Hope to see you all reviewing this part too! Love you all! (Kisses)


	4. It ends on a kiss

Yes it's part four!

Thanks to all the reviewers, and I hope you enjoy! This is the final part of this story. I've enjoyed writing it so much. Thanks for your support.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter; they are the property of JK Rowling's brilliant mind. I do not own the storyline from Buffy either, that is someone else's (Is it Joss Whedon?).

Last time:

(Harry runs into the underground chamber… dramatically)

"Show time."

On with the story:

Harry walked into the chambers depths. He could see Ginny and another sat opposite him. He squinted to see who, or what it was. He gasped. It was Tom Riddle.

"I love a good entrance," Tom said, grinning evilly.

"Well I know you're good at death scenes." Harry countered. Tom merely laughed.

"So what name are you going by now?" he questioned.

"Well, you know I have a few…" Tom began.

"How do I know what to call you if you're going to be Ron's brother in law?" Harry asked quickly.

"Harry, I swear I didn't do it," Ginny said desperately.

"It's alright," Harry placated, "you're not going anywhere."

"What?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"I am," Harry finished as he straightened himself. Tom looked interested.

"Here's the deal," Harry said, focusing on Tom, "If I can't kill you, you take me to hells-ville in her place."

"And what if I kill you?" Tom enquired silkily.

"Trust me, won't help," Harry said simply. Tom laughed a little.

"That's gloomy," Tom said, leaning back in his chair.

"That's life," Harry stated.

"Oh come on, is that what you really feel? Isn't life a miraculous thing?" Tom questioned, now leaning forward and scrutinizing Harry.

"I think you already know," Harry said, returning Tom's gaze.

HP: "Life's a show and we all play our parts,

And when the music starts,

We open up our hearts.

(Harry takes of his cloak/robe thing)

It's alright if some things come out wrong,

(Minions start closing in around Harry)

We'll sing a happy song

And you can sing along.

(Looks directly at where a camera would be)

Where there's life, there's hope,

(Starts fighting with the minions)

Every day's a gift,

(Throws off minion 1)

Wishes can come true

Whistle while you work

(Starts beating on minion 2 and then blasts minion 3 into oblivion)

So hard,

All day.

(the others come in)

To be like other guys,

To fit into this glittering life.

Don't give me songs,

("He needs back up," Sirius said, "Ron, Hermione,")

Don't give me songs.

(Ron and Hermione run to behind Harry and mime his actions)

Give me something to sing about.

RW and HG: "Ah..."

I need something to sing about.

(There is now a musical pause of fast, dance music, and Harry Ron and Hermione start to do a synchronised dance. The dance ends and Ron and Hermione turn and walk away)

Life's a song you don't get to rehearse,

And every single verse

Can make it that much worse.

(Spins over to where Draco, Fleur and Sirius are stood)

Still my friends don't know why ignore,

The million things or more,

I should be dancing for.

All the joy life sends,

Family and friends,

All the twists and bends,

Knowing that it ends,

(Is steadily moving closer to Tom and Ginny)

Well that depends,

On if they let you go,

On if they know enough to know,

(Starts climbing stairs towards Tom and Ginny)

That when you've vowed,

You leave the crowed.

(Is now facing Tom, and then the music slows)

There was no pain,

No fear, no doubt,

Till they pulled me out of Heaven.

(Turns to look at the group. Fleur is looking horrified and there are tears in her eyes)

So that's my refrain.

I live in hell,

'Cause I've been expelled from Heaven.

I think I was Heaven.

(Music changes back and Harry turns back to Tom)

So give me something to sing about.

Please, give me something …"

)Tom shakes his head and then stares at Harry. Harry jumps off the platform and starts to do the synchronised dance again. He dances faster and faster until he starts to smoke. Cho Chang runs in and grabs him by the shoulders, to stop him dancing)

CC: "Life's not a song,

Life isn't bliss,

Life is just this: it's living.

(She strokes his hair)

You'll get along.

The pain that you feel,

It only can heal by living.

You have to go on living,

So one of us is living."

(Ginny gets up)

GW (not singing): "The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it."

"Now that was a show stopping number," Tom said as he clapped lightly, "Not quite the fireworks I was hoping for…"

"Get out," Fleur hissed through her partial tears. Ron was touching her arm, trying to lend support. Tom looked at Fleur with interest.

"Hmm, I smell power," Tom said, still looking at Fleur, "Well I guess the little missus and I should be going."

"That's never going to happen," Sirius said strongly.

"I don't make the rules," Tom said shrugging, "she summoned me."

"I so did not," Ginny said vehemently, "he keeps saying that!"

"You have my diary sweet thing," Tom said silkily as he stroked the aforementioned book that she was holding. Everyone stared at Ginny.

"Oh," she stuttered, "this? No… at the common room… on the floor… I was cleaning and I… but I didn't summon anything," she finished.

"If it was in the common room," Sirius began, "Then one of us probably…" Everyone looked at each other. Draco looked sheepish and raised his hand.

"Draco!" Hermione said, unbelieving.

"Well I didn't know what was going to happen!" Draco said defensively, "I just thought there were going to be dances and songs," he said desperately to the group who were eyeing him wearily, "I just wanted to make sure we'd work out," Draco said to Hermione, smiling, "You know, get a happy ending…"

"I think everything worked out just fine," Tom said as he looked at Draco. Draco looked scared for a moment.

"Does this mean I have to… be your queen?" Draco asked apprehensively. Hermione looked at Tom with wide eyes.

"It's tempting," Tom said sarcastically, "But I think we'll wave that clause, just this once." Draco visibly slumped with relief.

"Big smiles everyone, you beat the bad guy," Tom said with a grin.

TR: "What a lot of fun,

You guys have been real swell.

And there's not a one

Who can say this ended well.

All those secrets you've been concealing,

Say you're happy now –

Once more with feeling.

Now I gotta run

See you all in hell!"

(With the final word, Tom disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and glided away. Everyone looked around. They were all shocked, and a little disturbed. Harry would not look Cho in the eyes, and Ron was still attempting to comfort Fleur. Ginny started to walk towards the stairs.)

GW: "Where do we go from here?"

HP and CC: "Where do we go from here?"

SB: "The battle's done, and we kind of won,

SB and RW: "So we sound our victory cheer.

Where do we go from here?

HG and DM: "Why is the path unclear?

When we know home is near."

(They all move into a line)

ALL: "Understand we'll go hand in hand,

(All join hands simultaneously)

But we walk alone in fear."

(All let go and walk in different directions)

SB: "Tell me,"

ALL: "Where do we go from here?

When does the end appear?"

(They all move backwards swinging their arms out. Cho backs into a pipe, "Bugger this!" and she leaves)

ALL (no CC): "When do the trumpets cheer?"

ALL: "The curtains close on a kiss –

God knows,

(Harry follows Cho outside)

We can tell the end is near.

Where do we go from here?"

"Cho!" Harry called to the retreating girl. She turned around and looked at him.

"You should go back inside," Cho said as her voice wavered, "Finish the big group sing, get your kum-by-ya-yas out."

"I don't want to," Harry said, pouting a little.

"When you finally figure out what you do want, there'll probably be a parade," Cho said desperately, "seventy-six bloody trombones!"

"Cho I…"

"Look you don't have to say anything…" she started.

"But…"

"Don't…"

HP: **"I touch the fire and it freezes me,"**

CC: **_"I died,"_**

HP: **"I look into it and it's black,"**

CC: **_"So many years ago,"_**

HP: **"This isn't real…"**

CC: **_"But you can make me…"_**

HP: **"But I just wanna feel."**

CC: **_"… Feel."_**

(They start to kiss passionately)

ALL (not HP and CC…obviously):

"Where do we go from here?"

The end! Ha ha, yes! The end! Yes its done, I loved writing it, thanks for all of my reviews! To all those who reviewed first and second times, and to those who reviewed the third time:

Englishgirl – I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Evil Willow – I love the ending too!

Maroca Weasley – Glad you liked my addition of Tom Riddle.

GhostOfTheRobot – I love that line too!

Crazyinulover – Yes the ending is sad, and I'm super happy that you think my take on the story is cool

Katie Bell – No one likes Tom Riddle, and thank you for the happy dance

Jesska – I decided that updating fast was the only way to go!

Rhythmicgirl008 – no your friends did not write this, but if they are similar minded to me, I'd love to meet them!

To GhostOfTheRobot, Katie Bell and Evil Willow – you three are my star reviewers, as you reviewed every time!

Thanks to everyone who read this and appreciated it, you're the best


End file.
